<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Won’t Say (I’m in Love) by Aesthetic_bane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113656">I Won’t Say (I’m in Love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_bane/pseuds/Aesthetic_bane'>Aesthetic_bane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood as Hercules, Hercules - Freeform, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane as Megara, POV Megara (Disney), Roman mythology, The Fates - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_bane/pseuds/Aesthetic_bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus opens and closes his mouth, for the first time in a long time, he’s unable to come up with a witty comment or playful innuendo to take the attention off him because- by Lilith it’s true. </p><p>Alexander Lightwood is everything to him already.</p><p>Cat sighs sympathetically before starting up again, “You try to keep it hidden, but honey we can see right through you”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Won’t Say (I’m in Love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An idea I had after listening the Hercules soundtrack.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus sighed and let himself flop back against his bed, “Well, If there's a prize for rotten judgement” he started, taking a deep breath before rushing out, “I think I've already won that 10 times over” </p><p>“Magnus don’t be dramatic” Catarina said, with a slightly scolding tone</p><p>Magnus flipped over on his stomach, propping his chin up on his hand while he shifted his eyes to his best friend, who was currently fixing him with a dubious look </p><p>Unable to handle the scrutiny in Cats knowing gaze, Magnus groaned and smushed his face into one of his pillows, “No man is worth the aggravation Cat” Magnus said matter of factly </p><p>“Now that’s just simply not true” Ragnor chimed in from the other side of his room where he was sipping from his comically large mug of tea </p><p>Magnus scoffed and straightened up, “You know better then anyone else that it’s literally ancient history” Magnus said with an unmistakable air of self deprecation, “I’ve been there and done that <em>plenty</em> of times”</p><p>“Who do you think you're kidding hermano, us or yourself?” Raphael said, looking away from his book to chime in on the conversation from his spot on the floor next to Magnus’ bed.</p><p>Before Magnus can respond Cats standing up from her seat by his desk and settling down next to Magnus on the bed, “Magnus” she says, pausing slightly before continuing, “He's the earth and heaven to you” she says softly, her tone painted with blatant honesty</p><p>Magnus opens and closes his mouth, for the first time in a long time, he’s unable to come up with a witty comment or playful innuendo to take the attention off him because- by Lilith it’s <em>true</em>. </p><p>Alexander Lightwood is everything to him already.</p><p>Cat sighs sympathetically before starting up again, “You try to keep it hidden, but honey we can see right through you” </p><p>Ragnor nods adamantly, eyeing Magnus over the top of his tea mug, “Magnus, you can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling and exactly who you’re thinking of”</p><p>Raphael pipes up again, “I think it’s safe to say that you’ve fallen for the Lightwood boy”</p><p>At this Magnus can’t help the way he bristles, “No chance” he says with a scoff and a shake of his head</p><p>His declaration is met with silence. Looking up, Magnus is met with three varying annoyed gazes</p><p> “No way. I <em>won’t</em> say it,” Magnus says again, firmer this time</p><p>Cat, Ragnor and Raphael all share a look that Magnus can’t quite decipher before they’re all moving in. Ragnor places his mug down before sitting next to Cat while Raphael places his book down and climbs up to settle down on the other side of Cat</p><p>“You <em>swoon</em> and you <em>sigh</em> to yourself about him- quite annoyingly so if I may add” Ragnor says frankly before adding in a much softer tone, “Why deny it, old friend”</p><p>Magnus feels his shoulder slump a bit, “Guys it’s- too cliche” he says with a frustrated breath, “I really thought.. that <em>maybe</em> my heart had learned its lesson”</p><p>Magnus drops his head in his hands, if only to avoid his friends all knowing gazes, “It <em>always</em> feels so good when you start out- and it feels like my head is screaming ‘Get a grip Bane” Magnus said, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, “It’s like- I know that I better get a grip unless I’m dying to cry my heart out”</p><p>“Magnus you can't deny it” Ragnor said with a knowing look, “Who you are is how you're feeling”</p><p>“Plus, we're not buying it” Raphael added in the distinctly bored tone of his</p><p>“Hon, we saw you practically hit the ceiling at the mere mention of your boy the other day” Cat said with a comforting smile</p><p>Ragnor scoffed and shook his head, “Face it like a grown up Magnus” he said, “When are you gonna own up to the fact that you’ve got it bad for Alec Lightwood”</p><p>“No I won't say it-“ Magnus started</p><p>“Give it up” Raphael groaned</p><p>Magnus just plowed on like he hadn’t need interrupted, “You're way off base ok? I won't say it”</p><p>“Magnus-“ </p><p>Huffing, Magnus scooted off his bed and away from his friends.</p><p>Making his way to his bedroom door, “<em>Get off my case</em> I won't say it” he said over his shoulder before opening his door and heading to the living room.</p><p>“Bane don't be proud, it's <em>okay</em>- you're in love!” Ragnor shouted after Magnus in a sing song tone.</p><p>Here in the living room he’s a safe distance  away from his friends prying eyes and ears and he can finally allow himself to relax, letting his mask of nonchalance slip for a bit.</p><p>Magnus slumped further down the couch, wrapping himself in the duvet as he clicks on a random show, “At least out loud I won't say I'm in love” he whispers to himself </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>